


Forgive me father, for I have sinned

by Anonymous



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: And this is uhhhh, I would like to issue a personal apology to Geesus, Multi, To the person I shared this with previously: I'm so sorry, this exists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I'm not sure I should be sharing this with the world, but hey, if y'all need a weird idea for Demise, it would be a crime not toHugely inspired by NotSoSafe's thingy, so Be Warned, because it's slightly uhhhhh
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous





	Forgive me father, for I have sinned

It’s pretty simple, the whole premise of demise in mafia AU is no touchy for everyone, which is a tragedy for the hermits, with the added bonus of Tango being an influence on the game and going ‘but what if, no touchy at all? Like, at all? Even yourself?’

And G was an evil gremlin and went through with it, going ‘absolutely nothing lewd or perverse will go down in these holy lands!’ which some people have smartly tried to ban them from existing because hey, they are thought-inspiring, shame on them!

But yeah, no perverse things kinda included stuff like sex toys, gear and other no less fun stuff, which is why the dead(or damned) went ‘I don wanna chase my chances, I want them to chase me’ and set up some elaborate ways to get the ‘pure’ (aka alive) to not be so pure anymore, like secretly shoving a sex-tape virus on their computer or setting up a bucket of dildos on the door, like you know that stupid prank with a water bucket right? Well, that, but dildos. Or something else like that. Whatever was at hand

That seems like a fun concept, like can you imagine a demised hermit just chasing after some poor soul, and the poor soul is getting away all triumphant-like, and then they get out a condom out of their pocket and yeet it across the room, game over, Not Fair


End file.
